criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Reaper and the Geek
The Reaper and the Geek is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-seventh case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the University, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot opted to take over Jones's place following the closure of Chapter 1.]] The victim was a cosplayer named Joe Turner. He was found stabbed to death at the annual Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival's entrance statue. Alex opted to accompany the player following the starting stretch (with the permission of Jones) due to him holding a high-interest of sci-fi and geeky topics. Alex proved to be a venerable partner in the murder investigation as he and the player eventually incriminated Peri Foreman, the sci-fi festival organizer, as the killer. According to Peri, the murder was an accident and she did not mean to kill Joe. She explained to the team that she had been the organizer of several festivals where Joe had been present and his behavior had been bad. So, to make sure everything would go fine, Peri took him to the upper staging and asked him that he must behave in this festival so not to embarrass her. Joe laughed at her face, which made Peri angry and slap Joe on the face. The two then started to fight. Joe grabbed Peri and attempted to shove her off the rail, but somehow, Peri managed to turn Joe around and he accidentally fell off the rail, causing him to be impaled on the scythe carried by the Ripper Jade statue. Peri was terrified of what she did, and was going to call the police and turn herself in. However, she did not want her festival to be closed so early, so she agreed that she would turn herself in after the festival. While the Judge agreed with Peri that the murder was accidental, Peri lied to the police and allowed the festival to ensue while the body was there, allowing the children to see the corpse while she did nothing. While Peri was indicted for involuntary manslaughter, she was also indicted for lying to the police all investigation along. For this, she was sentenced to 10 years in prison. Stats Victim *'Joe Turner' (died impaled on a statue at the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival) Murder Weapon *'Pushed to' Death Killer *'Peri Foreman' Suspect Suspect 1 (Kevin Parker).png|Kevin Parker Suspect 2 (Peri Foreman).png|Peri Foreman Suspect 3 (Tess Goodwin).png|Tess Goodwin Suspect 4 (Irma Anderson).png|Irma Anderson Suspect 5 (Bruce Anderson).png|Bruce Anderson Killer's Profile *The killer wears a Festival badge. *The killer uses prosthetic glue. *The killer wears makeup. *The killer wears a green wig. *The killer's blood type is A-. Crime Scenes C37-CS1.PNG|Festival Main Hall C37-CS1(2).PNG|Festival Stands C37-CS2.PNG|Bus Interior C37-CS2(2).PNG|Driver's Seat C37-CS3.PNG|Diner C37-CS3(2).PNG|Diner Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Festival Main Hall. (Clues: Impaled Doll, Torn Poster; Murder Weapon registered: Pushed to Death) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Evidence: Killer wears a Festival Badge) *Talk to Kevin about the victim. (Available after playing Festival Main Hall as a task; Unlocks: Bus Interior) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Captain Simple Poster) *Examine Captain Simple Poster. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (03:00:00) (Evidence: Killer wears prosthetic glue) *Investigate Bus Interior. (Clue: Scratched Ticket) *Talk to Peri Foreman. (Available after playing Bus Interior as a task) *Examine Scratched Ticket. (Result: Meet and Greet Ticket) *Examine Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00) *Give the ticket back to Tess. (Prerequisite: Serial Number Analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Diner. (Clue: Festival Bag) *Examine Festival Bag. (Result: Torn Article) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Article) *Analyze Article. (00:05:00) *Talk to Irma about Joe. (Available after playing Diner as a task) *Talk to Bruce Anderson. (Prerequsite: Talk to Irma; Unlocks: Festival Stands) *Investigate Festival Stands. (Clue: Figurine) *Examine Figurine. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (12:00:00) (Evidence: Killer wears makeup) *Ask Kevin about the Meet and Greet. (Available after playing Festival Stands as a task) *Ask Tess about the Meet and Greet. (Available after playing Festival Stands as a task) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Diner Tables. (Clue: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Broken Die) *Examine Broken Die. (Result: Joe's Die) *Examine Joe's Die. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) (Evidence: Killer's blood type is A-) *Interrogate Irma about Bruce's stunt. (Available after playing Diner Tables as a task) *Ask Peri about the Festival. (Available after playing Diner Tables as a task) *Investigate Driver's Seat. (Prerequisite: Talk to Irma; Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo) *Ask Bruce about his wallet. (Prerequisite: Found Photo on Wallet; Clue: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00) (Evidence: Killer wears a wig) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check what Tess Goodwin is up to. *Investigate Festival Main Hall. (Clue: Comics Display) *Examine Comics Display. (Result: Broken Camera) *Analyze Broken Camera. (03:00:00) *Give the pictures to Tess Goodwin. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Talk to Bruce Anderson in the bus. *Investigate Bus Interior. (Clue: Screenplay) *Examine Screenplay. (Result: Bruce's Script) *Give the screenplay to Bruce Anderson. (Reward: MALE Captain Simple Mask, Captain Simple Costume, FEMALE' Ripper Jade Haircut', Ripper Jade Costume) *Buy a drink from Irma Anderson. *Investigate Diner. (Clue: Cut Arm) *Examine Cut Arm. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (06:00:00) *Give the plastic arm to Irma Anderson. (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *This case, The Kiss of Death, and The Lake's Bride are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the murder weapon is an action (pushed to death, defenestration, and drowning). *When you repair the torn poster in Chapter 1, on the bottom right is a logo that says "Remval" – a parody of Marvel. *Some interesting items can be found in the first crime scene, "Festival Main Hall": **Grumpy Cat; **a T-shirt bearing the logo of Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case; **a poster which says "The God of the Rings", which is an obvious parody of the popular book/film series The Lord of the Rings; **a blue police box that resembles the TARDIS, which is the time-travelling space ship used in the British science-fiction television programme Doctor Who; **a collectible object named "Green Pixel Face" resembling a Creeper from Minecraft; **a shield with a moon on it, a reference to Captain America's shield; **a lightsaber from the popular film series Star Wars. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:University